bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Guard
| textColour = #FFFFFF }} The also known as the , is an organization that is dedicated to the protection of the Soul King, the Royal Family, and the Soul King Palace. Overview The Royal Guard is a special organization that performs services for the Royal Family. It has a considerable amount of fighting, organizational, and executive power compared to other organizations.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 98 They are also charged with slaying Menos, though the circumstances under which they do so are unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 48, page 8 Since serving the royal family is the primary purpose of the Royal Guard, they do not interfere in Gotei 13's affairs and the defense of Soul Society, even against major threats like Aizen and his Arrancar.Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 8 (2012) They are known to do whatever is required by order of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 10-13 The Royal Guard's authority supersedes the authority of all within Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 10-17 Each member of the Royal Guard have had the power of the Ōken imparted onto their bones by the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 2-3 They also each have a city of their own at the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 7 History Due to their status as a secret organization, the history and very existence of the Royal Guard is not commonly known.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 15-16 Mission The Royal Guard serves as guardians with the primary responsibilities of: * Protecting the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, page 7 * Protecting the Royal Family. * Protecting the Royal Palace. * Slaying Menos class Hollows. Transportation The Royal Guard commonly stays within the Soul King Palace, but when they do travel, their preferred method of transportation is a huge pillar called the . This pillar enters from the inner dimension and lands with significant force upon its arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 14 The Tenchūren, however, does not have the ability to return to the palace on its own, and relies on Kūkaku Shiba's cannon to launch it back.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, pages 14-15 Ōetsu Nimaiya also has the ability to open a portal within the Soul King Palace that can send someone directly to the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 527, page 17 Someone can be returned to the Soul King Palace if the is opened, but it can only be opened by syncing the arrival and departure times.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, page 6 They are able to take stairs down to the Seireitei, though it will take anywhere from half a day to a week of travel to get there.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 6-7 Organization The Royal Guard is known to promote former captains of the Gotei 13 to their ranks. The Royal Guard has no soldiers, and it only has 5 members, all of which are former captains. Their total power far surpasses the power of all the 13 Divisions together.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-15 Ichibē Hyōsube is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard.Bleach - The Dagger #2 Admittance All the members of the Royal Guard were Shinigami acknowledged by the Soul King to have made significant contributions to the history of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 18 Notable Members Insignia Like the divisions of the Gotei 13, the Royal Guard has a unique symbol that represents the division's primary role, which is in its case based upon the . This symbol is placed inside the Gotei 13 symbol of a rhombus to form the division's complete insignia, which is displayed upon each member's haori.Bleach manga; Volume 58, sketches References Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Organizations Category:Royal Guard Category:Soul Society